ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimately Paranormal
Ultimately Paranormal is an episode of Noah 10 and a season premiere. Episode Noah, Jack, and Erika are fighting a Techadon. Erika threw some mana blasts at it. Jack absorbed the ground and round-house kicked it in the back. "Noah! Finish it off!" Called Jack. "Okie Dokie!" Said Noah. Noah activated that Matrix and transformed. "Ghostfreak!" "Ghostfreak? Why him?" Asked Erika. "Um...I don't know. Just instinct, I guess." Said Noah. Noah flew over to the Techadon and knocked it down. The Techadon shot lasers at Noah, but he turned intangible. He then whacked the Techadon with his tail. He then turned into Ultimate Ghostfreak and whipped it with electric tentacles. "Noah, this is going on longer than it should be." Said Erika. "What are you inferring?" Asked Noah. "She thinks being Ghostfreak is unhealthy." Said Jack. "Why? Zs'Skayr isn't in the Matrix anymore. He can't control me, so don't worry." Said Noah. Suddenly, Noah's eye turned from green to purple. He flew over to the Techadon and clawed it, then used telekinesis to throw it back and forth at a wall. Jack and Erika were watching and wondering. Then, Erika noticed the change of Noah's eye color. "Jack! Look at Noah's eye!" Said Erika. "It's purple. So what?" Said Jack. Erika stared at Jack with a "Oh my gosh you're stupid" look. "Oh. Right. He normally has green eyes." Said Jack. Then, right before their eyes, Noah destroyed the Techadon in a ferocious display of power. He then laughed evilly. "Noah! Turn back, now!" Yelled Jack. "Noah's not here! Leave a message after your death!" Said Noah--er Ult. Ghostfreak. There was suddenly a very bright green flash. Out of it came Ult. Ghostfreak without a Matrix symbol. Next to him was the Matrix. "The Age of the Ectonurites begins now!" Said Ult. Ghostfreak. Jack grabbed the Matrix and slapped its face-plate down. After a green flash, Noah came out wearing the Matrix. "Thanks guys." Said Noah. Then, a portal opened up. Out of it came the Sentient Ultimates from The Ultimate Problem, excluding Ultimate Ghostfreak. "The ultimates?" Noah said. "Ultimate Ghostfreak, you're coming with us." Said Ult. Upgrade. "Oh look, it's the goody-goodies!" Said Ult. Ghostfreak. Ult. Swampfire threw a fire bomb as a warning shot at Ult. Ghostfreak. Ult. Ghostfreak shot a laser. Ult. NRG absorbed it. Ult. Humungousaur shot missiles, but Ult. Ghostfreak phased through them. Ult. Ghostfreak then fled. "Can you explain please?" Asked Noah. "Well, not long after we went to Xenon to start our new lives, Ultimate Ghostfreak went rogue. He attacked us and left. He's our responsibility. Any damage he does is on us." Explained Ult. Upgrade. "I knew Ghostfreak was nothing but trouble." Said Erika. "So how do we stop him?" Asked Jack. "With his weakness, of course." Answered Ult. Echo Echo. "YEAH! WITH HIS WEAKNESS!" Yelled Ult. Rath. "...Yeah. Sunlight." Said Noah. LATER... Ult. Ghostfreak was in the darkest abyss in the city. The gang got there. "Aw, back for more I see." Said Ult. Ghostfreak. "Surprise!" Said Noah. "Wait, what?" Noah transformed. "Heatblast!" Noah shot direct fire at him. Ult. Ghostfreak screamed. Noah scanned him, then Ult. Ghostfreak burned and died. "Thanks, Noah." Said the Ultimates. "GO BACK TO XENON!" Yelled Noah. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Ultimate Forms Aliens *Ghostfreak *Ultimate Ghostfreak (Controlled) *Heatblast Villains *Ultimate Ghostfreak Trivia *This is the sequel to The Ultimate Problem. *It is highly unlikely Noah will have anymore problems with Ghostfreak. (Not Zs'Skayr though.) Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Season Premieres